Application logic is conventionally re-written for multiple different machine platforms, such as Xbox 360, X One, Fire TV, etc. in order to conform to look and feel requirements or preferences for each platform. This involves a large amount of work adapting each application, as the look and feel variations may include not only different layouts, but whole changes to which and how many screens, or pages, are displayed. The content and controls of the pages themselves may vary across different machine platforms, and the pages may behave differently when the user interacts with them.
All of these variations require enormous planning and effort on the part of programmers who are tasked with delivering applications on many different machine platforms. Conventional cross-platform technologies like Java and HTML simply cannot account for this wide range of application variations, as they are designed to deliver a consistent experience for users of the application on the different platforms, not to deliberately cause significant variations of the type described here in the application look and feel across machine platforms.